New Shadow
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: After the impossible win of Serien over Rakuzan, Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared, only to resurface three years later in the college/university basketball International with a new team Genesis, representing a new country India. But there is something wrong with the new team and Tetsuya has a new style?. Oc's are there but not paired with original cast. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I am really into Kuroko no basuke right now and thought I try this fandom. This is my first fic for this fandom. Continuation of this fic will depend on the response I get. By the way please vote on my profile. I will be thankful to you.**

 **Summary: After the impossible win of Serien over Rakuzan, Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared, only to resurface three years later in the college/university basketball International with a new team Genesis, representing a new country India. But there is something wrong with the new team and Tetsuya has a new style?. Oc's are there but not paired with original cast.**

 **By: DaygonYuuki.**

 **Side notes: Vote for parings on my poll. Should Akashi be in Rakuzan team or with Tetsuya's team?**

They had done the impossible. They had beaten Rakuzan. It had been a month for Serien after they have won. They had celebrated their win. Only downfall of the time was that their shadow was not able to come. Something about a family emergency.

As was said it had been a month but no sign of the shadow was there. Gradually months turned onto years and before they knew it it has been three years. Currently they were all in college. Most of them had decided to attend with their teams.

In the gym currently were the Serien team. After their first year, they had lost the next year's nationals due to loss of Kuroko and Kyoshi who had graduated. Surprisingly it was Tôô who won instead of Rakuzan who had lost its uncrowned generals and for a shock Akashi Seijuurou had not attended.

The next year the title had shockingly gone to Serien again after some new entries and Kagami Taiga's magnificent performance along with some of others now that most of players of other teams had gradated.

Currently the teams were having a reunion as they all had reunited. Riko waved a poster in Kagami's face attracting everyone's present there.

"What is this Rikocchi" the anxiously jumping up and down but was kicked down by Kasamatsu.

"Calm down idiot. Let her explain" he said looking at the fallen blond.

"Ouch. What was that for?" He asked looking at his sempai.

"Today gamines were to have terrible luck. Be careful. Not that it matters to me" Midorima said clutching a dog plushie to his chest.

"Aa. Shin-Chan is such a tsundre" Takao said a vein to pop in the green haired boys head. A hand on his shoulder was what stopped him from attacking.

"Let it go. Maa, what is that Riko?" Kyoshi asked looking at the young coach.

"Oh this. This is the form of the international basketball championship. Names of the players will be announced tomorrow so don't be late." She said looking expectantly at the occupants. The party took a lively pace, everyone loosing themselves to music.

"Its benn three years huh." Hyuuga said as he looked at the young coach and iron heart.

"Yeah. You think Kagami and Himuro will be there playing for America?" Kyoshi asked.

"Definitely. Kagami e-mailed me. Both if them will be there." Riko said. Hyuuga looked happy but then deflated.

"What about Kuroko?" He asked.

"Who knows. We can only pray for now. But we will see him again. My heart believes it" he said as the voices from the party grows louder.

Meanwhile at a training facility, a shadow figure was standing with a black haired one.

"Do you think we will be ready, _Captain_ " the black haired one asked the shadowed figure.

"Frankly I never liked those title. As for being ready, we have to be, Nijimura-sempai. We have to" the shadow looked at the horizon, dark sky.

 **Hope this interests you. Please read and review and vote. This story depends on your feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I decided to update this seeing I got a lot of favs and follows on first chapter. Well for me at least. But I would like some feedback too. Please take time to review.**

 **Summary: After the impossible win of Serien over Rakuzan, Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared, only to resurface three years later in the college/university basketball International with a new team Genesis, representing a new country India. But there is something wrong with the new team and Tetsuya has a new style?.**

 **By: DaygonYuuki.**

 **Note: Parings are not decided yet but kindly vote for them. And I have a what pad account. My name is zaviour. Please check out my story storm there. I would like some feedback. Many of the elements are taken from Kuroko no basuke. On side note I decided not to use Oc's but cannon characters. I'm not too found of Oc's sorry.**

The stadium was fully packed to the brim. The crowd overly excited as a ball sored in the air before landing in the basket.

Two figures were watching from the back of the audience stands. Eyes attentive on the ball.

"So he is Midorima Shintaro. He is good" one of them commented. Suddenly his face took an almost sinister grin. "Our match with Japan should be good" he said. His companion only sighted as he dragged the evilly cracking teen with the back of his shirt.

Meanwhile the match ended with a three pointer scored by the said green head.

"Alright. Gather everyone. Now the moment has come. I am gonna announce the names of Japan's representatives." Every person present in the stadium listened attentively. "Kagami Taiga, Aomini Daiki, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kanazuki, Kyoshi Teppi, Hyuuga Junpai, Mubichi Reo, Kasamatsu Yuikio . That's all. Rest all may come as a substitute." The selection came as no surprise to anyone seeing the play. They had not been able to track Kuroko or Akashi. Myuzumi had refused to come. Something about enterence exams.

"Kagamicchi, Aominicchi we are in one team" the overly excited blond yelled.

"Yes we know idiot. No need to yell" The dark skinned teen yelled causing the blond to break out in fake tears.

"I wonder how Tetsu is doing" the teen wondered before he was called by the coach to receive instructions.

A blond was dragged inside the gym by a smiling black haired guy with glasses on. Suddenly a ball switched toward them at full speed.

"Imayoshi-san, Minoru-san. Please duck" the voice called out just in Tim for them to duck as it zoned past their head to hit the sealing to put a dent in it.

"Ah, Shoichi, Hibiki. How unfortunate that I missed" a voice called out silkily as both teen sweated from seeing the speed. Imayoshi being the calm and collective person he is collected himself before smiling.

"Ah it is alright Sei-kun. No harm done" he grinned at the smaller person just as another entered.

"Now what is wrong. And where is Sakurai and Haizaki. And why do we have to take Haizaki again?" Nijimura asked aa he eyed the blue haired teen who seemed not to pay any heed to the surroundings and shoot.

"Ah they gave us an option between Haizaki-kun and Hanyama-kun and we picked lesser of the two evils. Coach send Hanyama-kun on an errend so I send Sakurai-kun to assist him and jeep Haizaki-kun in check" the shadow explained as the ball landed inside the basket. "Did you see it. I made a basket."

"Yes I can see that. But why in the hells name did you send Sakurai with Haizaki?" He asked and it gained whole of teams attention.

And unknown light entered Kuroko's eyes.

"It's a secret Nijimura-sempai. And secrets are not meant to be revealed before time" he said.

Meanwhile with Sakurai and Haizaki.

"I'm sorry Haizaki-kun. Sorry. Sorry" the brown haired teen bowed as he apologised.

"Why are you apologizing? We won and you mastered the skill" he asked but the brown haired teen just bowed and apologized. "Man, would you stop. If you apologised anymore I will hit you"

"Um. Sorry for apologizing" Sakurai muttered but grew quite as Haizaki flashed his fist.

"We need to work on your self esteem. And work a lot. Don't worry I will make you ready" lets just say after that Sakurai stopped apologizing so much and gained a little confidence.

 **That was it. Please read review and vote for parings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. I'm back with a new chapter. All those who are reading my fairy tail story, I have a writer's block but don't worry I will be updating soon. Next week for sure.**

 **Summary: After the impossible win of Serien over Rakuzan, Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared, only to resurface three years later in the college/university basketball International with a new team Genesis, representing a new country India. But there is something wrong with the new team and Tetsuya has a new style?.**

 **By: DaygonYuuki.**

 **Parings? I decided to go with Akakuro. Hope you don't mind. This I my Opt. And no one expressed their views so. As for the record Kuroko is not the captain.**

 **As the members were a little less I had to have some Oc's but most of them will not be necessary. Oh and I accidently typed Hibiki in last chapter. It was Kotarō Hayama. I'm too lazy to go back and correct it so I won't.**

"Who are we having a match with again?" Aomini asked the punk haired manager who was busy checking the schedule to answer him.

"Oi Satsuki. I'm taking to you" the tanned teen yelled at his friend who was too busy to notice him.

"Shut up Daiki. Can't you see that I'm busy here." She stressed as a lot of head had turned their way because of Aomini's shouting

"What is it Momoicchi?" Kise asked looking at the manager who was stressed out.

"It's nothing. Just that in other block there a team who is very good. But the weird part is that they have no prior game record that we know of. On top of that my dear Tetsu-kun is to be found" she was almost wailing as she finished.

"Come on Momoi-san. You know Kuroko won't want you to be be this distressed" Kyoshi tried to handle the situation but the baka-gami opened his mouth.

"Not that he would care much" Momoi busted into tears causing them all to panic.

"You Baka. Momoi Kyosh is right. Kuroko won't want you to be sad. So please don't cry." Riko tried to handle the out of hand situation.

"Hai" Momoi said finally calming down a bit.

"But this mysterious team. We have to know about them. Due to our schedules we can't all go but for this I will go. Alex also volunteered herself so we will go. You win the match." Riko said causing everyone to give a agreement.

'Lets see what you got'

The match was a complete slaughter. Already a difference of 30,points although it had only been end of 2 quarter.

It had come as a shock to her to see Tôô's earlier captain Imayoshi and shooting guard Sakurai in the team. Then there was the small forward of Rakuzan, Hayama. Rest two who were playing she had no idea who they were. The redhead had a style similar to Aomini, but what surprised her that he was a centre. Street play. Impossible to predict but effective none the less and the raven haired power forward. His aura was similar to Generation of Miracles.

"What destructive force" Riko commented to Alex who was equally stunned seeing the redhead shoot almost parallel to the ground like Aomini did in Serien vs Tôô match.

"I agree. Hey isn't that Akashi Seijouro with Kuroko kun" the blond pointed toward the private stands where both former Miracles were standing. Akashi leaning too close to Kuroko for comfort.

"Should we check it out?" She asked even as she moved toward them.

"I agree. So tomorrow evening is fine with you Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's voice could be heard asking.

"it's fine, although I won't mine tonight too. And I told you to call me Seijouro. Sei will do too Tetsuya" the redhead's voice could be heard and only one thought entered their mind.

'Are they planning a date?'

The two members had just disappeared and came back after so long only to be found planning a date. Just then the phone beeped startling the two girls.

"Ah, team is finished with the match. Lets go back. We need to be ready to take these guys on. They are no pushovers" Riko said as the retreated not noticing the team that entered the room and many pairs of eyes on them watching them with wariness.

 **I'm done. Man you don't give much response do you? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: After the impossible win of Serien over Rakuzan, Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared, only to resurface three years later in the college/university basketball International with a new team Genesis, representing a new country India. But there is something wrong with the new team and Tetsuya has a new style?.**

 **By: DaygonYuuki**

 **Parings are officially AkaKuro. Congo.**

Akashi and Kuroko had finally divided for the date.

"So what do you think of the team Tetsuya?" The read head asked and the other just looked at him with a blank face.

"Akashi kun, tell me the real reason why you chose to come with me?" Kuroko asked and the read head chuckled.

"Can't hide it from you can I? After the next match we will be seeing them fir sure. Are you sure you want to?" He asked and the blue haired guy just looked at him in amusement.

"you do know the only one I fought was you Akashi-kun. I'm not having any conflict with anyone. Why us Akashi-kun so worried about me?" He asked playfully and for the first time a pink hue could be seen on Akashi's face.

"You know when my cousin asked for help in practice and we agreed and one thing led to another and we were in and had to form a team and we pulled a few strings and-" the read head had lost his composure and was babbling.

"Akashi-kun, stop. You're babbling" but the read head was too far gone.

"And I like you. Even love you-" it stopped Tetsuya in his tracks.

"Akashi-kun please rewind it. What did you say?" Kuroko asked but the red-head gave a feral smirk before diving in and pressing his lips to the blue haired guy. Behind the fire works started.

"Guys. Hurry up. The party started" the voice started them out as they parted.

"Happy new year Akashi-kun" Kuroko said.

"Happy new year Tetsuya. I'll definitely get you to call me Seijuurou. Just you wait." He said.

 **And this was New Years special. Please leave my gift in the review box**


End file.
